danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thiago
Thiago is one of the participants of the Killing City Life. Thiago has the tile Ultimate Soccer Player as a Striker, he has the supernatural skill to never lose, unless his will is low about it, he is very popular. He is part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. He is a participant of the Killing City Life, he makes it to the end and survives the killing game. He is also returning as a participant of the Ultimate Alumni Killing Game. Appearance Thiago is a tall, rather muscular, teenager and white skin. He has dark brown eyes, black wavy hair styled into an undercut and a expression fixed into a slight frown. He is seem as rather good-looking by other characters. His school uniform consists of a oversized dark blue blazer with a soccer ball pin and the school's insignia pinned on the lapel and a red tie. Dark blue pants, white shoes and white socks. His casual outfit is a large blue sweater and dark blue tight-long shorts, white shoes and a bracelet at his left hand. He wears blue low-cut briefs, with white and red borders. It's actually a birthday gift from one of his teammates, he grew to like them a lot and consider them his lucky underwear. Personality Thiago is immature compared to the rest of his classmates, constantly boasting about his victories with a rather obnoxious pride, his soccer skills are what allow him to be so prideful. He has a pretty fragile ego and is very easy to influence, he tends to follow Milly's orders about people and relationships and is generally very concerned about his masculinity, always reluctant to express his love for male friends or show them physical affection, this character trait is often his weak point. He is dumb and people fool him easily, he tend to flunk down a lot in his studies and is generally seem as a troublemaker by authorities, he often blurbs out nonsense in the class trials and usually doesn't helps. However, he still is a very good person and friend, he'd rather laugh with people than of people, and expect them to laugh even if they are the joke. He takes a huge interest in attractive women and tries to approach them, always with dubious intentions, something Ian is always bothered by, noticing his lack of romantic interest and exaggerate sexual thirst. Other trait is his emotional stability, as he rarely cries during the killing game, he also seems to be a lightly religious person. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Striker His skill as a Striker comes from his almost supernatural talent: He has luck-based powers based on his will, the only way to his luck to stop working is if he stops persisting on whatever he wants. This way, he led his team to a surprising 50-win streak. He is very agile, strong and good conditioned. History Relationships 1st Class John John always tried to look like Thiago's friend as a facade to keep him on the team, but he was ultimately envious of his fame and his tendency to always be first place. Thiago's supposed selfishness was one of the motives John sided with the Ultimate Hope. However, Thiago was fully aware of John's sadness over second place, it's revealed that he was planning a big party in his name at the exact night they were trapped at the Neo World Program. After the killing game, Thiago started to hate John, being glad he went to jail and holding a big grudge of what he did to him and his friends. Milly Milly and Thiago share a close sibling-like bond, they care for each other a lot and Milly is the one to take care of him inside and outside of the killing game, both emotionally and socially, with a motherly charm. They are each other best friends and they are often seem taking photos with each other in the prologue, it's mentioned once Milly was present in all of Thiago's matches and Thiago in Milly's shows. In the killing game, Milly seemed to use the boy as a method to keep her cool and was comfortable enough with him to steal the underwear we has wearing at the moment. Though, it's implied Milly is much closer to Ian than him. Ian Both boys have a complicated relationship with each other, something that falls mostly as part of Ian's story and struggles. Even though they seem to have just a simple bicker at the start of the story, it's later revealed that they used to be friends and even attended church together, but everything was ruined when Ian admitted a crush for him during a fit of rage at the end of the year 2017. Since them, their views on each other were very distinct: Thiago saw him as a liar, since he never told him, being offended about the way he admitted it by telling "he was too childish to handle a difficult thing like actual love". For Ian, he feel hate for the way he handled the situation, feeling heartbroken and distancing from him, he still managed to retain the same feelings of love he always had. They keep distance during the killing game, and all of their interactions narrow down to Ian's teasing during class trials and their held hands during Carla's ceremony. However, after Thierry's death, they both bond over the trauma they're currently involved in. Thiago gets aware of the fact Ian was a large part of keeping his defeats and the dark parts of his career as a secret, learning how much money and time he spent just to keep him safe, they both make a effort to remake their bonds. They act considerably nicer to each other at the end, acting as friends and bonding over the fact they both enjoy joking at others' expense. Edney They are both good friends, and they bond over the fact they enjoy joking around, it's almost a tradition for them to insult each other jokingly. Free Time Events :Main article: Thiago/FTEs Trivia * He is 16 during Killing City Life and around 18 during the Ultimate Alumni Killing Game. * He shares his surname, Silva, with Milly. Navigation Category:Extremist Arc Category:Killing City Life Characters Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Soccer Player